Hard to say, I'm sorry
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Jude et Zero sont ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Ils sont un couple en vogue à Los Angeles. Sauf que quand on se retrouve dans une nouvelle ville, on peut avoir d'autres plans et avoir envie de jouer un peu. Jouer mais jusqu'à quel point ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **ceux et celles qui me connaissent ont pu remarquer ma nouvelle passion pour le couple Zude (Zero + Jude) de la**

 **série Hit the floor.**

 **j'avais donc décidé d'écrire un OS, mais grâce ou à cause (comme vous voudrez) d'une amie, c'est devenu une**

 **petite fiction à chapitres. (normalement 4, pas plus)**

 **Les personnages de Hit the floor ne sont pas à moi.**

 **Les OC présents dans cette fic, sortent de mon imagination. La cover est à moi.**

 **Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'autres personnages de la série que Jude et Zero, mais on ne sait jamais.**

 **Pairing : Zude, bien sûr.**

 **j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Très bien, merci. J'y serai sans problème.

Jude raccrocha et regarda l'écran de son portable en se mordant la lèvre. Il soupira en sortant de la salle de bains et faillit percuter Zero qui attendait de l'autre côté.

\- Oh, tu es réveillé ? Demanda Jude pour meubler le petit silence pesant qui menaçait de s'installer.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Un souci ? Demanda le joueur de basket un peu soucieux.

\- Non. Non, pas du tout. C'était juste Lionel pour… une conférence, expliqua maladroitement Jude en se grattant la nuque.

Zero croisa les bras sur son torse, pas très convaincu par la mine de son petit-ami.

\- Et ? Insista le blond.

\- Et… je vais devoir m'y rendre et je n'ai pas le choix. Lionel ne peut pas y aller elle-même.

\- Je vois. Et tu t'isoles dans la salle de bains pour prendre un appel de Lionel ?

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda Jude légèrement outré de cette idée.

\- Si. Mais je te connais et je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me dire de plus que cette histoire de conférence.

Jude détourna le regard quelques secondes et planta finalement ses yeux dans ceux de Zero. Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla :

\- La conférence se passera dans deux jours à Atlanta.

Zero fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire Atlanta en Géorgie ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide Zero, soupira Jude.

\- Donc, presque à l'autre bout du pays ? Et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?

\- Je prends l'avion demain après-midi.

\- Donc, tu comptais me le dire quand je t'aurais vu préparer ta valise ?

Jude se pinça les lèvres et tapota son portable dans sa main. Il passa à côté de Zero sans répondre et se laissa tomber assit sur son lit. Il leva les yeux vers Zero qui s'était retourné vers lui pendant ce temps-là.

\- Tu a un entraînement demain soir, Zero.

\- Donc, tu comptais ne pas me le dire ?

\- Je te l'aurais dit.

Zero ferma les yeux et décroisa les bras. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Jude qui visiblement ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- Je viens avec toi, lança Zero en pointant un doigt sur son petit-ami.

\- Je… tu ne peux pas. Je ne vais pas à Atlanta pour m'amuser ou me prélasser en vacances. C'est une conférence sur la gestion d'une équipe de sportifs. Et, tu as un entraînement demain soir. Pete ne te laissera pas rater ça.

\- Alors, n'y va pas. Lionel n'a qu'à se débrouiller.

\- Je ne peux pas refuser Zero.

Zero se renfrogna et hocha la tête un coup. Il se retourna et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Jude se laissa tomber allongé sur le dos. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Lionel avait besoin de lui pour cette conférence. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait pu y aller elle-même, mais Jude savait que c'était son premier test en tant qu'adjoint de la direction et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater en refusant.

* * *

Zero sortit de la salle de bains alors que Jude était toujours couché sur le lit avec une serviette autour des reins. Le brun se releva, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit que le basketteur avait déjà filé. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur le dos, les mains sur le visage. Ça démarrait mal.

* * *

Jude attendit que la fin d'après-midi arrive enfin pour tenter de joindre Zero qu'il n'avait pas croisé une seule fois depuis qu'il était partit de chez lui le matin même. Il essaya quelques fois, puis laissa tomber en rageant. Zero n'allait visiblement pas répondre. Il avait quand même un caractère pénible parfois.

Avant de se coucher, Jude essaya une dernière fois et laissa un message vocal sur le répondeur.

\- Je ne décide pas comme ça de ce que mon travail me demande de faire. Peux-tu comprendre ça au moins ? Je prends l'avion à quatorze heures demain après-midi. J'aimerais bien de tes nouvelles avant de partir.

* * *

Jude raccrocha et posa son portable sur sa table de nuit. Est-ce que Zero lui en voulait vraiment ? Et pourquoi il lui en voudrait déjà ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si Lionel avait décidé de l'envoyer à cette conférence à l'autre bout du pays. Elle était la cheffe après tout, et lui, juste le second. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de contester les ordres de sa patronne.

Jude se leva aux aurores et tenta encore d'appeler Zero, mais toujours pas de réponse. Il n'était quand même pas encore fâché contre lui ? Ça devenait ridicule là quand même. Il secoua la tête et abandonna son portable sur son lit. Il alla se doucher. Quand il revint vers son lit, il vit qu'il y avait un message sur son téléphone.

'' J'ai vu que tu as essayé de me joindre.''

Quoi ? C'était tout ? Rien de plus ? Jude essaya d'appeler directement son ami, mais une voix de répondeur lui annonça que le numéro n'était pas joignable. Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait finir entre eux ? Ça venait à peine de commencer depuis quelques semaines et déjà c'était fini ? Comme ça, pour une histoire de boulot ? Jude en aurait bien pleuré s'il avait eu le temps pour ça. Il prépara sa valise. Tant pis pour Zero.

* * *

Jude se présenta à l'aéroport à l'heure prévue. Il avait espéré que Zero le rappelle ou au moins qu'il lui envoie un message, mais rien. Il avait espéré, que peut-être, le basketteur serait à l'aéroport pour lui souhaiter un bon séjour, mais rien. Ainsi donc était la vie. Zero était un abruti, enfin non, enfin si. Non… mais peut-être un peu quand même. Jude ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il s'assit dans l'avion en première classe et soupira. Une hôtesse de l'air vint vers lui.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes monsieur Kinkade ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- On vous a changé de place. Vous pouvez me suivre ?

Jude fronça les sourcils, mais obtempéra. L'hôtesse le conduisit quelques places plus en arrière de l'appareil et il prit place sur une qu'elle lui montrait. Voilà qu'on le changeait de place sans le prévenir maintenant. Une ombre arriva près de lui et il se détourna vers le hublot. Alors voilà, il aurait donc quelqu'un à côté de lui. Un homme apparemment, au son que produisit le raclement de gorge de l'inconnu. Serait-ce très impoli de se retourner maintenant ? Un raclement se fit à nouveau entendre et cette fois, Jude se demanda s'il était assit à la mauvaise place. Il se leva rapidement et se tourna enfin vers l'inconnu… pas si inconnu que ça au final.

\- Je suis désolé, je… Zero ? S'étonna Jude en se figeant.

Il cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Zero lui fit un sourire et s'assit à la place côté couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ? Et l'entraînement ? Demanda Jude en s'asseyant à sa place.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec l'équipe locale ce soir pour m'entraîner avec eux. Pete a arrangé ça, ça va leur faire un peu de pub d'accueillir un membre des Devil's.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet avion ?

\- Je vais à Atlanta, répondit Zero le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je vais à une conférence pour le travail, Zero.

\- Oh ouais, il paraît que je peux aussi assister à la conférence.

\- Zero, sors de cet avion. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- On m'a demandé d'aller avec toi.

\- Hein ?... Je… je vais appeler Lionel.

Jude sortit son portable mais Zero le lui arracha des mains et le mit dans la poche de son jean.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Jude plus surpris que jamais.

Bon dieu, mais à quoi jouait Zero ? Jude secoua la tête et se tourna vers le hublot. Il n'allait quand même pas parler à Zero alors que celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu depuis hier soir et qu'il ne comptait apparemment pas lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans cet avion.

\- Tu sais qu'on en a pour cinq heures de voyage, hein ? Interrogea Zero en se calant dans son siège, voyant que Jude n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui parler.

Jude ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

Bien sûr, Zero avait merdé et il le savait. En partant de chez Jude le matin de la veille, il était allé directement gronder dans le bureau de Lionel. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'envoyer son petit-ami à l'autre bout du pays ? La directrice n'avait pas été très tendre, et l'avait d'abord renvoyé durement, puis elle avait réfléchit et lui avait demandé de repasser dans son bureau. Envoyer Zero à Atlanta avec Jude n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en y réfléchissant bien. Lionel passa quelques coups de téléphone et le tour fut vite réglé. Elle demanda à Pete d'arranger une rencontre entre l'équipe de Basket locale et Zero, histoire de faire un peu de pub, et de montrer aussi, le couple du moment à tout le monde. Elle n'avait posée qu'une seule condition à Zero, ne rien dire à Jude avant de le voir dans l'avion. Zero avait tenu, mais au prix de grands efforts. Normal donc, que Jude ne veuille pas lui parler. Zero encaissa la première heure de voyage silencieuse sans broncher, puis il en eut marre et souffla pendant un moment pour faire réagir Jude.

Le jeune adjoint de direction finit par en avoir marre et se tourna vers Zero.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te l'ai dit.

\- Tu veux bien me rendre mon portable maintenant ? Je suis censé recevoir des messages pour mon arrivée à l'hôtel. Je suis en train de travailler moi.

Zero leva les yeux au ciel et consentit à rendre le portable à Jude qui s'en empara sans remercier et parcouru les messages et appels manqués.

\- Lionel m'a demandé de venir avec toi. C'est totalement pour la pub, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas si mal.

\- Un message aurait été sympa de ta part.

\- J'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

Jude leva les yeux vers Zero et le fusilla du regard avant de se concentrer sur les messages reçus. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre Zero lui sortir des excuses bidon. Un message ne prend pas une journée à écrire quand même. La preuve, lui avait bien réussit à lui en écrire plusieurs et son emploi du temps n'était pas moins chargé que celui d'un joueur de basket.

Le reste de la deuxième heure se passa ainsi. En silence, Jude sur son portable et Zero dans ses pensées. Comment rattraper ce coup-là avec Jude maintenant ? Si Lionel avait réussit à foutre le bordel dans son couple, Zero allait lui faire payer très cher. Elle aurait simplement pu lui permettre de dire à Jude qu'il viendrait à Atlanta avec lui, ça aurait évité bien des problèmes. Non, Zero ne pouvait pas mettre toute la faute sur Lionel, même si c'était plus simple, c'est lui qui avait merdé au début en s'en allant de chez Jude sans un mot. Le problème ? Il n'avait pas apprécié l'idée que Jude s'en aille quelque part, quelques jours, sans lui. Et si, Jude se faisait draguer ? Et si Jude revenait en étant amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Zero avait paniqué. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Jude, c'était que les autres hommes qui pouvaient tourner autour du sien lui faisaient peur. Après tout, Jude était beau, Jude était sexy et avait déjà eu des hommes sous son charme, même s'il ne le savait pas. Zero n'avait pas assez confiance en lui-même pour penser qu'il n'était pas en danger.

* * *

\- Tu seras dans le même hôtel que moi ? Demanda Jude après plus de deux heures de voyage.

\- Oui. Lionel a changé ta chambre single pour une double. Je dois aller à l'entraînement à vingt heures. On sera à peine arrivé, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Pour la pub que ça pourrait apporter aux Devil's ?

\- C'est le plan de Lionel, mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'impliquer là-dedans. Du moment que je suis avec toi à la conférence, Lionel se fiche un peu du reste.

\- J'ai des choses à regarder quand on sera à l'hôtel.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

\- J'avais compris.

Est-ce que Zero espérait que Jude vienne ? Ça lui bouleversait son programme cette histoire. Et puis, Zero ne méritait pas vraiment que Jude change ses plans pour lui. Pas après avoir fait silence pendant plus de 24 heures.

* * *

Trois heures. Zero somnola un bon moment et Jude s'occupa de relire certaines choses pour la conférence du lendemain. Il devait savoir les noms de certains hauts-placés qui seraient présents pour leur parler judicieusement des Devil's et de Lionel. Le but de cette conférence, c'était aussi de se mettre quelques personnes influentes dans la poche. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Jude soupira et tourna le regard vers Zero. Il avait les yeux fermés et la tête un peu penchée d'un côté. Il était beau. Même carrément sexy. Il sourit tendrement. Il était faible face à Zero. Il était censé lui en vouloir et le voilà qui souriait bêtement en regardant le blond endormit. Zero ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna de voir Jude le regarder. Oh, il ne dormait pas vraiment alors ?

\- J'ai somnolé longtemps ? Demanda Zero en se redressant sur son siège.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu dormais.

\- C'est pas mon genre de dormir en avion. Je vais aux toilettes.

Et Zero se leva lentement et disparu dans le couloir.

Il revint alors que Jude mangeait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sandwich. Zero avait faim et il n'avait rien préparé. Jude était visiblement plus prévenant.

\- Pourquoi on ne voyage pas en première classe ? Demanda Jude quand Zero s'assit à ses côtés.

\- C'est Lionel qui a décidé que pour deux personnes, elle ne voulait pas payer la première classe et d'après elle, je suis moins exposé ici. Tu aurais préféré la première classe ?

\- Je n'aurais pas mangé mon sandwich en première classe.

Moins de deux heures à tenir encore, se dit Zero. Peut-être que l'avion stressait Jude, qui du coup, parlait peu. Ou alors, il était vraiment fâché ? Y avait peut-être de ça surtout. Jude ne devait pas en être à son premier voyage en avion.

* * *

Plus qu'une heure. Zero en avait marre. Il voulait que Jude lui parle. Il n'allait pas rester fâché pendant des heures juste parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponses à ses messages et appels ?

\- Jude…, tenta Zero, alors que le jeune brun s'endormait doucement.

Jude sursauta et cligna des yeux.

\- On est arrivé ?

\- Non. Tu sais… tu aurais dû rester mon agent.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça. Je ne pouvais pas refuser l'offre de Lionel. Et puis, le sportif et son agent qui sortent ensemble, on voit ça dans les séries et dans les films. Ça fait très cliché quand même.

\- Cliché ?

\- Oui. Bon en général, c'est plutôt un homme et une femme, mais tu m'as compris. Si c'est pour me rabattre les oreilles sur des sujets qu'on a déjà abordés, on peut aussi bien continuer d'écouter le silence autour de nous.

\- J'ai réservé la piscine de l'hôtel pour ce soir. Dès vingt-deux heures, on peut y aller comme on veut.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça me semblait approprié après l'entraînement.

Jude ne répondit pas. À vingt-deux heures, il devrait avoir fini de regarder ses feuilles pour le lendemain. Est-ce qu'aller se baigner seul avec Zero le tenterait ? Est-ce que c'était une sorte de plan romantique de la part de Zero ? Dur de savoir.

* * *

Arrivé à l'aéroport d'Atlanta, Zero et Jude sortirent de l'avion, l'un derrière l'autre et s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi réservé pour eux par Lionel. Il les mena à leur hôtel et ils allèrent directement dans leur chambre. Zero se changea pour arborer fièrement le maillot des Devil's sur son corps sublime et Jude ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de l'accompagner à cet entraînement auquel Zero était obligé de se rendre. Contre toute attente, Jude resta assit sur le lit quand Zero quitta la chambre. Il laissa le joueur de basket prendre de l'avance et sortit de la chambre bien après pour aller héler un taxi sur le trottoir. Un homme se tenait devant l'entrée, il semblait attendre quelqu'un ou un taxi. Jude fut certain de le connaître et quand il se retourna, Jude le reconnu. L'homme sourit et vint vers lui.

\- Jude Kinkade ? Apostropha l'homme.

\- Bryan, quelle surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'un agent tel que toi fait ici ?

\- Je ne suis plus agent depuis quelques mois maintenant. Je gère les affaires du club de l'Ohio. Tu sais, celui pour lequel tu travaillais avant le transfert de Zero.

\- Je travaillais pour Zero, pas pour le club.

\- Tu travailles toujours pour Zero ?

\- Non. Je suis adjoint de direction du club des Devil's de Los Angeles.

\- Tu fais bien. Zéro est un bon joueur, mais pas une bonne personne. Je n'ose imaginer comme tu devais sûrement te plier en huit pour son petit confort personnel.

Jude ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui ?

\- J'ai eu vent d'une rumeur te concernant. Gay alors ?

\- Oui. Je… je dois y aller, on m'attend quelque part.

\- Tu reviens quand par ici ? On pourrait prendre un verre ?

\- Je serai là toute à l'heure. Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Super. Dix heures moins le quart au bar ?

Jude acquiesça et s'engouffra dans un taxi qui venait de s'arrêter devant lui.

* * *

 **Alors...c'est tout pourri ou pas ?**

 **pour le nom de Jude... on a cherché avec des amis si c'était Kinkade ou Kincade... j'ai finalement été convaincu par**

 **Kinkade...si jamais y en a qui savent avec certitude, hésitez pas à me dire.**

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je vais essayer de vous mettre un chapitre par soir. Je voulais faire environ 2'500**

 **mots chaque chapitre et le premier j'ai dépassé. il en compte 3'020**

 **mais bref.**

 **à tout bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon comme mauvais. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **voici le chapitre 2 de Hard to say, I'm sorry.**

 **je vous remercie vivement et chaleureusement pour l'accueil du premier chapitre.**

 **Merci pour vos rws. ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai eu beaucoup de stress avant de poster et avant de recevoir le premier**

 **commentaire. J'avais vraiment peur de m'être complètement raté.**

 **RARw:**

 **didinou : Merci beaucoup. bisous**

 **Vampirou : Merci pour ta rw. Oui Bryan n'est pas là pour qu'on l'aime.. du coup, ouais, tu pourrais le taper. mais bon,**

 **laissons-le oeuvrer. bisous**

 **Maighread Nephtys : Oh tu es trop gentil de lire sans connaître l'univers. Remarque, j'ai lu mon premier Sterek sans**

 **connaître Teen wolf ni les personnages et c'est pour ça ensuite que je me suis mise la série. ça me choque aussi**

 **Lionel pour une femme, mais voilà, je fais avec.. mais chaque fois j'écris Il et je dois corriger. Bisous et à bientôt**

 **BeeBloom : Merci pour la confirmation du nom de famille :-) . Merci beaucoup pour ta rw et les bonnes critiques.**

 **bisous**

 **Guest : merci beaucoup, voici donc la suite :-)**

 **Vico : ouais ça manque de Zude en français par ici, j'espère que ça va se dévelloper. J'en envie d'en lire moi aussi.**

 **Contente que tu ais aimé et merci beaucoup. bisous**

 **Liline : Hé oui, j'aime le Sterek et le Zude (et aussi le Newtmas et le Gallavich). Merci beaucoup pour ta rw. je suis**

 **contente que tu ais bien aimé ce premier chapitre. bisous**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Jude arriva devant le Stade d'Atlanta et sortit du taxi. Il regarda la bâtisse quelques instants et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Un homme en uniforme gardait l'entrée. Jude eut à peine terminé de décliner son identité que l'homme le laissa passer avec un grand sourire. Lionel avait vraiment tout chapeauté dans les moindres détails. Il entra dans le stade. Il trouva sans peine la salle d'entraînement. Les joueurs étaient déjà en pleine action avec Zero dans leur groupe. Jude le vit marquer un panier, sourire et regarder la salle. Le regard de Zero trouva le sien. L'entraîneur ordonna un arrêt et Zero vint vers Jude.

\- Tu as fini par venir ?

\- Lionel n'aurait pas appréciée que je ne me sois pas montré ici. Si elle l'a prévu ainsi, je fais ce qu'elle attend de moi. Comment ça se passe ?

\- Pas trop mal. L'entraîneur est plutôt sympa et j'ai été bien intégré tout de suite. Tu restes ?

\- Pas longtemps. J'ai des choses à faire.

L'entraîneur d'Atlanta vint serrer la main de Jude.

\- C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un membre de la direction des Devil's. La saison passée a été très bonne pour vous et nous sommes ravis d'avoir Zero avec nous ce soir. Ça apprendra quelque chose à mon équipe.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie organisé tout ça. Il faudra remercier Lionel Davenport.

L'entraîneur repartit parmi ses joueurs en pressant Zero pour qu'il se dépêche de revenir.

\- C'est le moment où on est censé montrer qu'on est ensemble et passer pour le couple parfait des Devil's ? Demanda Jude avec ironie, voyant que Zero semblait attendre quelque chose.

\- Je n'y tiens pas personnellement, mais Lionel…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Jude fit un pas vers Zero et posa ses lèvres sur celles du basketteur. Il se recula lentement et partit sans se retourner pour aller s'asseoir dans les gradins. Zero retourna sur le terrain sous les regards des joueurs de l'équipe d'Atlanta. Regards surpris pour la grande majorité d'entre eux. Les informations dans le monde du sport ne vont pas toujours aussi vite qu'on le pense. Zero avait pensé que tout le monde était au courant, après tout, le baiser à Los Angeles, était passé à la télé.

* * *

Jude resta assit dans les gradins un moment, soutenant silencieusement Zero et l'admirant un peu à la dérobée, pas besoin d'en montrer plus qu'il n'en fallait, puis il regarda sa montre et se leva. Il quitta le stade sans un mot et s'engouffra dans le premier taxi disponible. Il arriva à l'hôtel, monta dans sa chambre et prit le temps de déballer les affaires importantes dont il aurait besoin. Il se changea et descendit au bar pour l'heure du rendez-vous. Il cru bien que Bryan lui avait posé un lapin, mais l'homme finit par arriver avec du retard et s'excusa. Les deux hommes allèrent se poser au bar et commandèrent chacun une boisson alcoolisée.

\- Alors, raconte-moi Jude, c'est comment Los Angeles ?

\- Grand, bruyant et cher.

\- Tu es toujours autant loquace. Tu n'as pas changé. Et les Devil's ?

\- La meilleure équipe du moment.

\- C'est ton père qui t'a nommé adjoint à la direction ?

\- Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pour lui, je ne suis pas son fils. C'est Lionel Davenport qui m'a proposé ce poste. Elle a épousée Oscar il y a quelques mois.

\- Donc, ta belle-mère t'a prit sous son aile ?

\- Je ne la considère pas comme telle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu as laissé tomber Zero ?

\- Je… Je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber. C'est seulement qu'avec le poste à la direction, ce n'était pas possible de rester son agent. Il a un nouvel agent.

\- Ce type arrive à garder quelqu'un en tant qu'agent ? Je félicite le mec qui s'occupe de lui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Zero.

\- Je sais. Je le savais déjà à l'époque.

\- Et alors, tu es gay ?

\- Oui. Quand as-tu su cela ?

\- Je ne peux pas te donner de date exacte, mais j'ai entendu des bruits de couloir qui disaient que l'agent de Zero était gay. C'est assez marrant. Je te trouvais très beau quand tu servais les cafés pour l'équipe. Tu es encore mieux en costard, minauda Bryan en se mordant les lèvres.

Jude cligna des yeux. Ça faisait toujours un effet étrange de se faire draguer. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Est-ce que Bryan ne savait pas qu'il était en couple avec Zero ? Il n'avait pas vu le match à la télévision ? Comment avait-il pu rater ça ?

\- Je suis en couple, annonça Jude en se levant de son tabouret de bar. Je dois aller quelque part, j'ai des choses à faire pour demain.

Bryan se leva et rattrapa Jude dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

\- Attends, j'ai vu le match à la télé. Tout le monde a vu que Zero t'a embrassé. Ça a fait le tour de l'équipe, tu imagines bien. Seulement, tu es ici et Zero lui n'est pas là.

Bryan s'approcha de Jude et colla ses lèvres à celles du jeune brun qui s'étonna de ce geste un peu soudain. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes et finit par repousser Bryan.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Jude.

\- Ça faisait un moment que je voulais goûter tes lèvres. Si tu es seul cette nuit et que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, je suis dans la chambre 422. Bonne soirée Jude.

Bryan s'en alla lentement et Jude resta immobile un moment. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi Bryan l'avait-il embrassé alors qu'il semblait savoir qu'il n'était pas libre ? Voulait-il que Jude se demande s'il devait en parler à Zero ? Zero….

Jude avait complètement oublié la piscine que le sportif avait réservée pour se détendre après l'entraînement. Il était passé vingt-deux heures trente. Est-ce que Zero serait encore à la piscine ?

* * *

Zero avait vu Jude s'en aller du stade sans un regard pour lui. Ça commençait à bien faire qu'il soit fâché contre lui. Il avait terminé l'entraînement et était resté un peu discuter avec les joueurs d'Atlanta. Les échanges avaient été intéressants et puis l'entraîneur avec raccompagné Zero à son hôtel. Le jeune sportif avait pensé trouver Jude dans leur chambre, mais le jeune adjoint n'était pas là. Zero prit une douche et passa son short de bain puis un survêtement neutre par-dessus pour descendre à la piscine. Il avait descendu les trois étages à pieds en prenant son temps et arrivé près de l'entrée, il avait voulu bifurquer à droite pour aller vers la piscine, mais s'était arrêté net en reconnaissant Jude planté dans l'entrée avec un gars. Un gars ? Zero avait observé de loin. Il le connaissait, il en était certain. Il finit par le reconnaître. C'était l'agent d'un joueur de son ancienne équipe. Bryan, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il resta sur place quelques longues secondes et vit très bien Bryan coller ses lèvres à celles de Jude. C'était quoi ça ? Comment ce salopard osait faire ça ? Impossible que l'agent d'un joueur de l'ancienne équipe de Zero ait pu rater le match des Devil's ou même les informations qui avaient dû circuler un peu partout après ça. Zero serra les poings et bifurqua pour aller à la piscine. Il en avait assez vu et en même temps, pas assez, parce que s'il était resté, il aurait vu Jude repousser Bryan.

Il arriva près du bassin et se dévêtit avait de plonger dans l'eau immobile et de faire des longueurs pour se calmer. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Jude n'avait pas voulu lui dire qu'il venait à cette conférence et pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il s'embarque avec lui. C'était évident. Il avait prit rendez-vous avec ce connard.

* * *

Jude arriva au bord du bassin tout habillé. Zero leva à peine les yeux vers ce traître quand celui s'accroupit près de l'eau.

\- Je suis en retard. Je lisais des papiers pour demain. L'entraînement s'est bien terminé ? Demanda Jude en se relevant lentement.

\- Tu serais resté jusqu'à la fin, tu aurais su, maugréa Zero en s'arrêtant de nager.

Il resta dos à Jude et soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas mon short de bain, annonça Jude le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Trop pressé de me rejoindre, tu as oublié ? Demanda Zero avec acidité.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

Zero se dirigea vers le bord du bassin et sortit de l'eau. Il se planta devant Jude et le regarda durement.

\- Je me demandais seulement à quel point tu peux être un salaud ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda Jude au comble de la surprise.

\- Je suis passé dans la chambre tout à l'heure pour me doucher et je ne t'y ais pas vu.

\- J'étais au bar.

\- Tu lisais des papiers au bar ?

\- Non, je suis allé boire un verre au bar.

\- Oh… seul ?

\- Non. J'ai rencontré Bryan. Tu te souviens de lui ? Il était agent dans le club de l'Ohio et…

\- Ouais je me souviens de lui. Il n'a jamais pu m'encadrer. C'est à quelle heure demain la conférence ?

\- Dix heures.

\- Bien. Je vais aller me coucher.

Et Zero planta là son ami. Jude se mordit les lèvres. Mauvais concours de circonstances quand même. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que Zero était passé dans la chambre ? Ce n'était pas vraiment que Jude ne voulait pas parler de Bryan à Zero, mais il savait très bien comment le sportif pouvait réagir. Il soupira, regarda la piscine et remonta dans sa chambre par les escaliers. Marcher un peu lui ferait du bien. Quand il arriva dans la chambre, tout était plongé dans le noir et Jude entendit la respiration calme de Zero. Il dormait, c'était évident. Il passa se déshabiller à la salle de bains et se coucha dans le lit double en faisant le moins de mouvement possible.

* * *

Quand Jude se réveilla le lendemain matin, Zero n'était pas dans le lit. Il se leva et se dirigea à la salle de bains. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sur Zero.

\- Bien dormis ? Demanda Jude.

\- Oui. C'est quoi le programme du jour ?

\- La conférence jusqu'à midi, une pause pour manger et reprise de la conférence jusqu'à quinze heures. Ce soir, il y a une soirée pour le gratin. Je me dois d'y être. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir. Ce ne sera pas vraiment intéressant.

\- Il y aura des journalistes à la conférence ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est sûrement pour ça que Lionel tient à ce que tu t'y présentes.

Le portable de Zero sonna et il passa à côté de Jude pour aller voir. C'était Pete Davenport. Son entraîneur à L.A. Il décrocha. Jude en profita pour se glisser dans la salle de bains et verrouiller la porte.

Est-ce que Bryan allait l'aborder à la conférence ? Est-ce qu'il allait s'excuser en voyant que Zero était présent ? Jude aurait dû dire à Zero pour le baiser, mais maintenant, c'était un peu trop tard. Et si Zero faisait des vagues lors de la conférence ? Lionel ne lui pardonnerait jamais cet écart de comportement. Bryan n'oserait quand même pas défier Zero sous son nez ? Il fallait espérer très fort que cet abruti d'ex-agent ne dise pas un mot. Jude se doucha et sortit de la salle de bains avec une serviette éponge autour des reins. Zero était toujours au téléphone avec Pete. Jude s'habilla et rassembla ses papiers pour lire les noms des gens importants une dernière fois avant la conférence. S'agissait de ne pas se louper. Il écrivit à Lionel.

'' Prêt pour la conférence. Pourquoi Zero est ici avec moi ?''

Il était quand même temps qu'il la pose cette question. Il reposa son portable au moment où Zero termina son appel avec Pete.

\- Pete est ravi que l'entraînement se soit bien passé. Il est assez content de cet arrangement. Pas vraiment content par contre que je n'étais pas là pour celui des Devil's hier soir, mais c'est pas ma faute si Lionel m'a envoyé ici, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il fit tomber sa serviette sur le sol et s'habilla rapidement. Le portable de Jude vibra et il le prit pour voir le message de Lionel.

'' J'ai confiance en toi. Ne me déçois pas. Pour Zero, parles-en avec lui. N'oublies pas la soirée.''

* * *

Zero était prêt. Jude était prêt. Ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent déjeuner. La salle était quasiment vide, il était peut-être un peu tôt pour certains, mais Jude était content d'être prêt en avance et puis, c'était bien sans personne.

\- Je vais t'accompagner à la soirée, annonça Zero en mangeant un morceau de pain.

\- Tu me vois ravi de cette idée. Je devrai rencontrer un grand directeur de banque pour un prêt. Lionel cherche des fonds. Elle a dû annuler le projet du stade des Devil's à cause d'Oscar, elle va en faire construire un autre. Je serai obligé de te laisser tout seul un moment.

\- Je saurai m'occuper.

\- Dis Zero, pourquoi tu es venu avec moi ici ?

\- Lionel.

\- J'ai demandé à Lionel, elle m'a dit d'en parler avec toi.

\- Disons que, peut-être, je suis allé demander à Lionel pourquoi elle t'envoyait à Atlanta et que de là, elle m'a dit que je devais venir avec toi.

Jude fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien de plus. Peut-être que Zero avait un peu insisté pour venir ? Si c'était le cas, c'était plutôt du genre romantique et ça plaisait bien à Jude. Il sourit pour lui-même et termina son petit-déjeuner en silence.

* * *

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la salle de conférence située au dernier étage. Il y avait foule devant les portes. Des hommes en costard hors de prix et des femmes en tailleurs tout autant cher. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les gens entrèrent les uns après les autres. Jude ôta le son de son portable et le rangea dans sa poche. Zero fit de même et ils suivirent les gens pour entrer dans la salle et s'asseoir à un rang dans le milieu de la salle. Jude regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard de Bryan un peu plus loin devant lui. Ce dernier s'étonna de voir Zero aux côtés de Jude et se détourna rapidement pour ne pas être repéré par le joueur de basket, petit ami officiel du jeune homme d'affaire. Il n'avait pas raté cette info. Presque personne n'avait raté cette info et surtout pas dans le club de l'Ohio.

* * *

La conférence commença et Zero regretta très vite de devoir y assister. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Il regarda autour de lui et se tourna vers Jude. Le jeune brun avait le nez sur des papiers, un stylo à la main et griffonnait des noms, des chiffres et des informations à retenir. Zero hésita et posa sa main sur les doigts de Jude qui leva la tête et s'étonna de ce geste avant de sourire tendrement.

\- Je suis désolé, ça ne doit pas être très passionnant pour toi, murmura Jude avec compassion.

Zero sourit sans répondre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre deux.**

 **il faut que je vous dise que j'avais l'idée de base pour un OS et que avec l'aide de Lulu ça s'est tranformé en fic à**

 **chapitres et qu'elle m'aide pour améliorer/étoffer certaines idées. Merci à elle.**

 **Merci à vous**

 **et à demain normalement.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Franchement, je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre ce soir. je l'ai commencé vraiment tard et je savais pas comment démarrer. mais j'y suis arrivé... désolé pour l'heure tardive**

 **il faut que je vous dise que j'avais fait une erreur dans les deux premiers chapitres. Zero ne jouait pas dans un club dans l'Idaho mais dans l'Ohio. ne vous étonnez pas de voir le nom de cet état dans ce chapitre si vous aviez souvenir d'un autre. j'ai corrigé aussi dans les chaps un et deux.**

 **maintenant**

 **RaRws : chapitre 1 :**

 **WinkyFace : trop formel ? j'avoue ne pas avoir compris. peux-tu développer pour me dire ce que je pourrais changer pour améliorer celà? Merci pour la rws, hé oui, ça manque cruellement les fics Zude en français. ça m'embêtait terriblement.**

 **Mimi-Sterek : En bien, je suis la première à publier un Zude mais pas la première à avoir voulu le faire. Red est en train d'en écrire un. merci beaucoup pour ta rw. becs**

 **chapitre 2:**

 **didinou : vraiment merci**

 **Maighread Nephtys : si seulement tu pouvais casser la gueule à bryan, ça arrangerait sûrement du monde :-) ce n'est pas si facile de parler, la fierté nous fait commettre beaucoup d'erreurs, malheureusement. bisous à toi**

 **Mimi-Sterek : re coucou,** **merci beaucoup pour ta rw. je suis contente que ça te plaise. bisous**

 **Vico : Méchant Bryan... raaaah , on se demande pourquoi j'ai créée un con pareil, franchement. merci pour la rw.**

 **Vampirou : j'ai bien cru qu'il n'y aurait pas de chapitre aujourd'hui, mais j'y suis arrivé. oh toi aussi tu veux faire du mal à Bryan... voua allez vous y mettre à plusieurs de coup, le pauvre... non je rigole, il le mérite amplement. merci pour la rw**

 **Liline : pour la fin du chap deux, je voulais pas trop m'étaler sur la conférence. et puis, ça faisait plus de mots aussi après. j'avoue mêtre dit que ça finissait un peux abruptement et qu'il aurait fallu un truc après, mais j'ai laissé comme ça. alors, Malec et Coliver, je ne connais pas... il y a encore tant de couples que je ne connais pas . merci beaucoup pour la rw. ça me fait plaisir. bisous.**

 **voilà, bonne lecture**

* * *

La conférence avait été longue. Surtout pour Zero qui n'avait rien à faire dans le monde des affaires et de la gestion des équipes de sports diverses et variées du pays. Il avait néanmoins prit son mal en patience, après tout, c'était grandement de sa faute s'il se retrouvait là. Si Lionel avait voulu le punir d'avoir insisté pour être avec Jude, elle avait réussit son coup. Il y réfléchirait à deux fois si ça se représentait. Il passa son temps à regarder les têtes des gens de la salle. Il reconnu le fameux Bryan du club de l'Ohio. Il observa Jude plusieurs fois, il s'amusa tout seul en silence des têtes de coincés de certains hommes d'affaires et finalement, la dernière heure, il trouva le moyen de déranger de temps en temps Jude dans sa concentration.

\- Je suis censé écouter, avait dit plusieurs fois le jeune adjoint de direction alors que Zero se penchait à son oreille.

\- On serait sûrement mieux dans notre chambre.

Jude avait ignoré avec le sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par Zero. En plus, il y aurait encore à supporter les photos après la conférence et le serrage de mains obligatoire.

* * *

Une fois tout ça derrière eux, Jude et Zero se dirigèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre. Jude se devait de téléphoner à Lionel pour lui faire un rapport sur la conférence et les rencontres avec les hauts-placés. Pendant ce temps, Zero alluma la télé pour suivre l'actualité sportive du pays.

Jude termina son appel et souffla. Ça, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Restait à rencontrer un riche directeur d'un club de Basket pour parler avec lui du projet du nouveau stade Devil's à Los Angeles. Le jeune homme desserra sa cravate lentement et remarqua le regard de Zero sur lui.

\- Tu es trop loin de moi là, fit remarquer Zero.

Jude hésita et resta à sa place pour terminer d'enlever sa cravate et lentement, il défit les boutons de sa chemise. Zero secoua la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et se leva pour venir embrasser le jeune brun. Jude retira avec précipitation la chemise de son petit ami et fit glisser ses mains sur les muscles parfaits. Une fois la chemise de Jude tombée à terre, Zero s'attaqua à la ceinture et au pantalon.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin ça, murmura Zero contre le cou de son amant en descendant rapidement le boxer de Jude.

\- Toi non plus, répliqua Jude en retirant la ceinture, le pantalon et le boxer de Zero en quelques secondes.

Les deux hommes se collèrent ensemble pour partager un baiser enflammé et Zero recula lentement jusqu'à sentir le bord du lit contre ses jambes. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas en entraînant Jude avec lui et les baisers reprirent. Le moment était parfait.

* * *

Jude et Zero restèrent en chambre pour le repas du soir. Ils demandèrent le service d'étage et c'est Jude qui accueilli le serveur. Ils mangèrent sans vraiment discuter et puis, chacun leur tour, ils allèrent se doucher, puis s'habillèrent pour monter à l'étage où se déroulait la soirée. Ils passèrent la porte côte à côte et Jude réajusta sa cravate en voyant tous les hommes d'affaires présents dans la salle. Que des grands noms dans le domaine du business. Que des gens ayant l'habitude des transactions se chiffrant en milliers de dollars.

Zero le vit tout de suite. Bryan était là et discutait avec un vieux en costume ultra-cher. Qu'est-ce que l'agent d'un joueur de l'Ohio faisait à cette soirée ? Jude ne sembla pas le voir, ou alors, il ne montrait pas qu'il l'avait vu.

Les deux hommes de Los Angeles serrèrent plusieurs mains et prirent un verre de champagne.

\- Je dois rencontrer un grand directeur. C'est important pour Lionel et pour l'avenir des Devil's, annonça Jude en terminant son verre.

\- Il est ici ?

\- Il est dans le carré VIP. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Jude laissa glisser sa main sur le bras de Zero et le laissa pour se diriger vers un groupe d'hommes assis sur les canapés du carré VIP. Il serra les mains de tous et s'assit en face d'un homme aux origines asiatiques. Zero alla se chercher un nouveau verre.

\- Ça alors, Zero. Toi, ici, à Atlanta, minauda une voix désagréable derrière le dos du joueur de basket.

Zero se retourna lentement et croisa le regard brun de Bryan.

\- C'est drôle de te rencontrer ici. Tu as arrêté le basket ?

\- Non. Mais je suis sûr que tu le sais. Tu es agent, tu dois être au courant.

\- C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je me demande ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'accompagne Jude Kinkade, mais ça aussi, je suis sûr que tu le sais. Il paraît que tu l'as rencontré hier soir.

Bryan sourit. Ainsi donc, Jude n'avait pas dit la vérité à son amant.

\- Rencontré n'est pas le bon mot. On avait rendez-vous.

Zero arqua les sourcils. Rendez-vous ? Sérieusement ?

\- Jude est un homme très réservé. Il n'a sûrement pas voulu te faire peur, mais c'était un rendez-vous. Continua Bryan.

\- Je suis censé te croire ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Je tiens seulement à être honnête avec toi. Mon but n'est pas de te nuire. Je pensais que tu n'étais plus avec lui et que donc, il m'avait proposé ce rendez-vous car il était désormais libre. Je suis désolé pour ma mauvaise interprétation de la situation.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes conneries, râla Zero en s'éloignant.

\- Je comprends que tu as peur de le perdre. Il est doué pour beaucoup de choses et il paraît sage comme ça, mais j'ai été étonné de voir à quel point il suce bien.

Zero s'arrêta et se retourna, l'air grave.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Tu m'as entendu. Je t'assure que je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. C'est dans ton intérêt que je te dis la vérité.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'avoir de cette façon. Je ne suis pas si naïf. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

\- Allons Zero, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais. Si tu ne me crois pas pour ça, tu pourras toujours demander à l'accueil de te confirmer qu'ils nous ont vus nous embrasser.

Zero se figea. Bryan ne mentait pas pour ça, il l'avait vu lui-même le baiser, alors… peut-être qu'il ne mentait pas non plus pour le reste ?

\- En tout cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jude est complexé par sa petite décoloration en bas du dos, je trouve ça très sexy moi.

Zero serra les poings et faillit casser le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Bryan ne mentait pas. Trop peu de monde savait pour la particularité de Jude et le fait qu'il n'aimait pas cette petite tâche blanche, ronde, qui ornait le bas de son dos et que Zéro adorait embrasser, pour que ce soit un mensonge. Le joueur de basket souffla, alla poser son verre et chercha son amant du regard. Il discutait toujours avec le fameux directeur. C'était donc ça ? Jude l'avait vraiment trompé quasiment sous son nez ? N'avoir pas profité de la vie étant plus jeune ne lui donnait pas le droit de le faire maintenant. Surtout après avoir demandé à Zero de sacrifier une certaine tranquillité par amour, ce que le joueur de basket avait fait après beaucoup d'hésitation et par peur de perdre Jude pour toujours.

Zero ravala sa colère et attendit que Jude revienne vers lui pour le planté là au milieu de la soirée. Il remonta dans sa chambre d'hôtel et ferma la porte à clé de l'intérieur. Même avec le badge, Jude ne pourrait pas ouvrir.

* * *

Jude avait parlé un long moment avec le directeur. Il espérait s'en être pas trop mal sortit, en tout cas, le riche homme avait promis de téléphoner à Lionel dès le lendemain matin pour faire affaire avec elle. Il quitta le carré VIP avec le sourire et se dirigea directement vers le milieu de la salle où Zero était planté, semblant attendre qu'il revienne vers lui. Il avait ouvert la bouche, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir un seul son, Zero était partit sans explication, l'air grave. Jude ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait pourtant avertit Zero qu'il en avait pour un moment. C'est quand Jude croisa le regard de Bryan et vit son sourire de vainqueur qu'il comprit. Ce con avait parlé à Zero.

Jude posa son verre sur une table et fila dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Zero ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Allait-il partir ? Il dévala les étages par les escaliers et arriva essoufflé devant la porte de leur chambre qu'il tenta d'ouvrir avec le badge, mais c'était fermé à clé de l'intérieur.

\- Zero ! Cria-t-il en tapant sur la porte. Zero, je sais que tu es là.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Zero. L'air grave, vêtu de son survêtement neutre, les bras croisés.

\- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Bryan, annonça Zero en plantant un regard dur sur son amour.

\- Je sais… écoute… je…

\- Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé, Jude ?

Jude se sentit mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû pouvoir sortir la vérité, de toute façon Zero le savait déjà avec certitude.

\- Je vois, annonça Zero en voyant la mine déconfite et l'air gêné de son petit ami.

Il referma la porte sans plus de cérémonie et appuya son front contre le bois blanc.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer Zero.

Zero ne fit pas de bruit, attendant la suite.

\- Je… je suis tombé sur lui avant de venir au stade hier… et il… il m'a invité à boire un verre. Je pensais qu'il voulait parler du temps où on était agent de joueurs… il… il m'a dragué. Je lui ai dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un, mais il… il m'a embrassé et je….

\- Jude, je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

\- Je l'ai repoussé Zero.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu quand je suis descendu à la piscine. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Alors tu le crois lui plutôt que moi ?

\- Il m'a dit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir s'il ne s'était rien passé. Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne à Atlanta, je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Tu ne voulais même pas me dire que tu venais ici. Tes beaux discours comme quoi tu voulais une vraie relation avec moi, tu peux aller les cracher à quelqu'un d'autre, Jude. Je… je t'ai embrassé devant des millions de personnes parce que je ne voulais pas te voir avec un autre homme.

La porte se rouvrit brusquement et Jude sursauta.

\- Zero…, souffla-t-il ne sachant pas quoi dire pour se justifier.

\- Je vais téléphoner à Lionel. Je vais rentrer Jude, le plus tôt possible.

\- S'il-te-plaît… je…

Zero sortit de la chambre et parcouru le couloir, sa valise derrière lui. Jude soupira et le rattrapa. Il enserra sa taille avec ses bras et mit toute la force qu'il pouvait pour retenir le joueur de basket.

\- Lâche-moi Jude, ordonna Zero.

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté. Pour le voyage…. Je ne voulais pas t'embarquer dans un truc professionnel, sachant combien les conférences sont longues et ennuyeuses. Je ne pensais pas que Lionel t'enverrait ici avec moi. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment ça se fait que tu sois là, mais soit, tu y es.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé, souffla Zero.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu venais ici, je suis allé demander à Lionel pour partir avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peu importe. J'aurais mieux fait de rester à L.A.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Zero écarta les bras de Jude de son corps et se retourna vers le brun.

\- J'y ais gagné quoi ? Apprendre que tu m'as trompé. Que tu avais rendez-vous avec ce connard. J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Au point où tu en es, tu ne peux même pas avouer la vérité ?

\- Ok… il m'a embrassé, je ne l'ai pas repoussé tout de suite. J'avoue. J'aurais dû être plus réactif. J'étais… j'étais fâché contre toi. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle pendant une journée entière et une nuit entière après t'avoir annoncé que je devais venir ici.

\- C'était la condition de Lionel pour que je puisse venir. Je ne devais rien te dire et t'expliquer dans l'avion, mais tu n'étais pas enclin à m'écouter.

\- Je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi tu étais là, cria Jude.

\- Je sais… mais… mais je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'avais insisté pour venir. Je me suis presque mis à genou devant Lionel.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voulais tellement venir avec moi ?

\- Parce que… je ne supportais pas l'idée de te savoir loin de moi. Tu es beau Jude, tu es sexy et… des hommes tournent autour de toi… je ne peux pas supporter cette idée.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- En toi si, mais pas en ceux qui te tournent autour. Il y a en toujours pour essayer quand même. Malgré que tu dises être en couple ou peu importe. Je sais comment ça marche, Jude. J'ai parfois été un de ces types sans scrupules. Et souvent… on m'a cédé, alors pourquoi tu ne céderais pas toi aussi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime. Zero…je ne t'ai pas dit que je partais parce que je savais que ça n'allait pas te plaire et j'avais peur que tu me fasses la tête ou même que tu veuilles rompre. J'ai paniqué, hurla Jude en serrant les poings.

\- Moi aussi j'ai paniqué, rétorqua Zero avec la même intensité sonore… et je n'ai peut-être pas eu tort de paniquer ainsi, ajouta-t-il en soupirant et en se retournant.

Il fit quelques pas en retenant sa colère. Il s'arrêta devant les ascenseurs et soupira, puis se retourna pour voir Jude apparaître.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas ? Demanda Jude.

\- Bryan… il m'a dit quelque chose sur toi.

\- Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Il a parlé de la tâche blanche que j'aime au bas de ton dos. C'est une preuve Jude. Il ne… comment pourrait-il savoir que tu as cette décoloration et que ça te complexe, hein ?

Jude se figea puis se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- Content de voir que tu trouves ça drôle, grinça Zero en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

\- Pars pas. Il sait depuis des années que j'ai cette décoloration. Je venais d'arriver dans le club. Je me suis servi des douches des joueurs un soir et je l'ai croisé dans le vestiaire. Il m'avait d'ailleurs demandé si j'avais une maladie. J'ai pris le premier linge que j'ai trouvé et je me suis dépêcher de partir. Je suis sûr que t'en souviens. Dès le lendemain, tu as cherché partout ton linge.

Zero plongea dans ses souvenirs.

\- C'était toi ?

\- J'ai pris vraiment le premier linge que j'avais trouvé. Je pensais être seul dans le club. Je lui ai dit le lendemain que je voulais qu'il ne parle à personne de cette décoloration parce que je ne l'aimais pas.

Zero se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mit à rire. C'était nerveux, mais ça faisait du bien. Comment avait-il pu douter de la sincérité de Jude ? Il s'en voulait pour le coup.

\- Tu me crois ? Demanda Jude d'une toute petite voix.

Zero lâcha sa valise et s'approcha de Jude pour coller ses lèvres à celles de son amant.

\- Je me trouve très con d'avoir pu douter de toi, Jude. Bryan va m'entendre. Je vais lui mettre un pain dont il se souviendra toute sa vie, crois-moi.

\- Il est en chambre 422 si jamais. Il voulait que je le rejoigne hier soir.

Zero se détacha de Jude et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Jude le rattrapa et le prit contre lui.

\- Non ! Non, pas dans l'hôtel. Je vais avoir des problèmes avec Lionel. Et puis… j'ai un autre programme plus intéressant à te proposer.

Zero fronça les sourcils, hésita et finit par suivre Jude. Il réglerait le cas de Bryan après une bonne nuit d'amour.

* * *

 **voilà, des choses ont été dites, c'était le moment... ça aurait pu être pire c'est sur.**

 **on se retrouvera sûrement mercredi pour la suite, demain après-midi je serai trop occupé pour écrire...désolé.**

 **Pas de lemon dans cette fic, je ne tente pas, trop trop peur de me ramasser et j'ai plus écrit de lemon depuis des mois. je vous laisse imaginer à votre sauce.**

 **merci pour tout et bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **voici le dernier chapitre de Hard to say, I'm sorry**

 **mon petit Zude est terminé**

 **le dernier chap est plus court que les autres, mais voilà, c'est comme ça.**

 **j'ai essayé de faire au mieux et j'avoue que ce n'est pas évident de travailler sur ce couple. Je n'en sais certainement pas assez sur eux et leur vrai caractère... bref.**

 **RARws : chapitre 2 :**

 **Beebloom : merci beaucoup pour ta rw. c'est vraiment gentil. bisous**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Maighread Nephtys : Oui cette fois c'est fait. C'est sortit et ça fait du bien quand ça sort, heureusement.**

 **Vampirou : merci pour la rw. désolé de n'avoir pas pu poster hier, c'est la vie parfois. bisous**

 **BeeBloom : Merci beauoup pour ta rw. ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu lises et commente. Bisous ma belle**

 **Didinou : Merci :-)**

 **Vico : Ahh mais je suis plutôt contente que tu ais eu peur, c'est que tout ça parraissait bien réel comme situation et qu'en effet, ça aurait pu mal finir. Le Gallavich vaut vraiment la peine. c'est un couple magnifique, bandant, badass aussi.. un truc de ouf avec une histoire de dingue. une histoire dure et belle en même temps... bref, je suis pas là pour faire la promotion du Gallavich. ouais je réponds à tout le monde, c'est la moindre des choses selon moi :-) merci pour ta rw. bisous**

 **Yuki : merci pour ta rw. ça fait plaisir vraiment. C'est chouette que tu aimes le Zude. Merci pour les compliments.. je fond là c'est vraiment gentil :-) bisous**

 **RedCattleya : Merci pour la rw. pour l'amélioration, on en a parlé hier soir et encore merci. j'en suis contente. Je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu lises mon Zude. ça me fait très plaisir. merci et bisous à toi.**

 **bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

\- Bon, je ne peux pas le frapper dans l'hôtel sous peine que Lionel soit fâchée contre toi si elle en entend parler, mais j'ai une envie de vengeance qui se fait de plus en plus forte. Bryan a voulu clairement briser notre couple, on va lui monter ce que c'est qu'un couple soudé, annonça Zero en se levant du lit ce matin-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Jude en s'étirant.

\- Viens te doucher avec moi, je vais te dire tout ça.

Jude secoua la tête en souriant et se leva pour suivre Zero dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Le couloir d'entrée de l'hôtel était plein de monde quand Zero sortit de l'ascenseur avec Jude sur ses talons. Il se dirigea directement vers l'accueil et demanda à pouvoir téléphoner. Il vit du coin de l'œil Bryan qui attendait devant la porte.

\- Lionel c'est moi, annonça Zero avec le téléphone contre l'oreille. Je sais que j'étais censé reprendre l'avion avec Jude à quatre heures, mais arrange-toi pour que je puisse partir maintenant. Je veux être dans un avion dans une heure maximum. Je ne tiens pas à rester une minute de plus près de lui.

Bryan écoutait de loin et Zero s'empêcha de sourire. Ça allait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Il dit encore quelques mots au téléphone et puis partit sans un regard pour Jude. Le jeune adjoint de direction baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre et soupira. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et soupira encore. Bryan ne manqua pas l'occasion.

\- Il est fâché contre toi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en s'approchant de Jude.

\- Il nous a vus nous embrasser et je lui ai dit des choses. Je viens d'accepter que je suis gay seulement depuis quelques mois, j'ai envie de profiter de la vie et de ne pas être attaché à un seul homme. Ça te dit de t'amuser avec moi avant de rentrer chez toi ?

\- Oh… pour sûr. Bon, je n'ai plus de chambre d'hôtel et je suppose que toi non plus.

\- On peut se retrouver dans le hall d'un autre hôtel et prendre une chambre pour une heure. Incognito évidement. Je pars avant ?

Bryan sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était une merveilleuse occasion. Trop belle pour prendre le risque de la louper. Il se sentait déjà durcir dans son caleçon.

\- Dis-moi quel hôtel, je t'y retrouve dans vingt minutes.

Jude sourit et se leva pour murmurer le nom d'un hôtel à deux rues de là. Il fit un clin d'œil et partit heureux.

* * *

Jude vit arriver Bryan à l'hôtel du rendez-vous. Un petit établissement bas de gamme et légèrement malfamé. Le jeune homme entra et attendit près de la réception. Jude envoya un message à Zero.

'' Il est en bas''

Zero sourit à la vue du message et appela la réception pour que l'hôtesse dise au jeune homme venant d'arriver de monter dans sa chambre. Bryan s'y précipita au comble du bonheur et frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Bryan se figea, estomaqué… c'était quoi ce plan de merde ? Zero se tenait sur le seuil, l'air grave et les bras croisés sur son torse. Bryan voulu reculer, il recula d'ailleurs, mais fut stopper par un corps derrière lui. Ça ne sentait pas bon ça.

\- Entre ! Ordonna une voix derrière lui qui n'était pas difficile à reconnaître.

Il déglutit et s'exécuta. La porte refermée derrière Jude, Zero prit Bryan par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

\- Tu croyais vraiment nous faire du mal avec des mensonges aussi stupides ? Demanda Zero en plantant son regard bleu dans celui de Bryan. On voit que tu ne sais pas ce que Jude et moi on a traversé pour être en couple, aux yeux de tous. Ce n'est pas une petite merde comme toi qui va tout faire foirer avec des conneries. J'ai eu des doutes, c'est vrai, mais parce que Jude et moi on était déjà en froid depuis deux jours pour des raisons personnelles. Comment as-tu pu croire que ça marcherait vraiment ?

\- Je… j'ai tenté ma chance. Quand j'ai vu Jude seul… je…. Tu… tu vas me frapper ?

\- Peut-être. Ça dépende de comment tu vas faire tes excuses à Jude. Parce que c'est lui, plus que moi, que tu as offensé avec tes propos. Jude n'est pas un enfoiré. C'est un homme qui a des valeurs morales et qui s'y tient. Il mérite que tu retires correctement ce que tu as dit.

Zero lâcha Bryan et se recula en croisant les bras sur son torse. Jude vint à côté du basketteur dans la même posture. Ils en imposaient les deux ensembles. Bryan se tassa un peu et toussa pour reprendre une voix claire.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Jude.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? S'étonna Zero.

\- Je… j'ai été un connard. Je… Je t'ai toujours trouvé attirant et quand j'ai appris que tu étais gay, je m'en suis voulu de n'avoir jamais essayé. J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment. Et puis… j'ai toujours été jaloux que tu sois l'agent de Zero. Que tu le sois devenu comme ça, du jour au lendemain. J'avais une rancœur contre Zero, alors je… j'ai en profité pour me venger.

\- Mmmh. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses sexy boss? Demanda Zero en plissant les yeux.

Jude secoua la tête.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'il a compris son erreur. J'accepte ses excuses, mais je pense qu'il a besoin d'un signe fort pour ne plus jamais recommencer un truc aussi dégeulasse et inacceptable.

\- Je suis du même avis.

Zero sourit, décroisa les bras et son poing percuta le ventre de Bryan qui se plia en deux de douleur.

\- Là, je crois qu'il a va plus jamais essayer de s'en prendre à nous.

Zero et Jude se mirent en marche en même temps, récupérèrent leurs valises à la réception et partirent en taxi pour l'aéroport.

* * *

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu l'ais frappé, dit Jude à Zero une fois les deux hommes assis dans l'avion.

\- Il m'avait énervé.

\- Je reconnais qu'il le méritait, mais je pensais que tu allais juste le menacer de le frapper et pas le faire vraiment.

\- Tu as peur qu'il aille se plaindre ?

\- Il ne le fera pas. Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment appelé sexy boss devant lui ?

\- C'est sortit tout seul.

\- J'ai bien aimé ce surnom.

\- Bien, je continuerai de t'appeler comme ça.

\- Tu sais… je suis…désolé. J'aurais dû simplement te dire que je devais venir à Atlanta pour le boulot et ne pas tenter de te le cacher pour nous épargner une dispute. Ça aurait évité beaucoup de malentendus.

\- On a tous notre fierté Jude. Toi aussi.

\- C'est dur de dire qu'on est désolé.

\- Pourtant, tu viens de le faire, alors que je n'y arrive pas.

\- Zero, je sais comment tu es. Je le savais avant de tomber amoureux. Je le savais avant de commencer cette relation avec toi. Je sais aussi que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur toi. Et tu sais quoi, j'aime bien que tu ais insisté auprès de Lionel pour venir avec moi. J'aimerais juste, que si je dois à nouveau partir un jour pour le boulot ou une autre raison, que tu me dises que ça ne te convient pas.

\- J'essayerai. J'ai rencontré tes voisins l'autre jour en sortant de chez toi, ils ont laissés sous-entendre qu'on faisait du bruit.

Jude ouvrit la bouche et les yeux, stupéfait que ses voisins aient osés dire ça à son petit-ami.

\- Bon, ils m'ont demandé un autographe dans le même temps. On devrait aller chez moi plutôt.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais invité chez toi. C'est la première fois. Tu es sûr que tu es prêt à ce que je pénètre dans ton univers ?

\- Tu pourrais lâcher ton appartement. Il est petit et plutôt mal situé si on y réfléchit bien.

\- Gideon, est-ce que c'est une façon détournée de me demander d'habiter avec toi ?

\- Tu vois, même ça j'y arrive pas.

\- Je veux, répondit précipitamment Jude avant que Zero ne revienne sur ses propos. Bien sûr que je veux. Je suis prêt à vivre avec toi si tu es prêt à vivre avec moi.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Jude avait vidé son chez-lui et emménagé chez Zero. C'était grand. C'était une maison de sportif riche qui ne savait plus trop où dépenser son argent. Un peu trop de luxe pour Jude, mais il allait s'y faire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'être avec Zero. Jour et nuit et même au boulot.

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Jude pour être certain du choix de Zero.

\- Pour toi, oui, répondit Zero en entraînant son amant au lit.

Zero ouvrit les yeux le premier et s'étira. Sa main rencontra un obstacle et il s'en étonna d'abord pour ensuite en sourire. Bien sûr, Jude vivait avec lui maintenant. Il sourit en regardant le jeune brun se réveiller doucement.

\- C'est moi qui te fais rire ? Demanda Jude surpris d'être regardé comme ça de si bon matin.

\- Tu ne me fais pas rire, mais sourire. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Jude sourit à son tour. Zero avait raison, Ce n'était pas pareil.

* * *

 **Un petit happy-end tout mignon. ils le méritent bien je crois.**

 **je me lancerai peut-être plus tard dans une fic Zude plus longue, mais pour le moment, il faut que je finisse mes fics sterek en cours. Que je reprenne mon Newtmas et mon Gallavich. .**

 **Merci d'avoir été là, d'avoir rw, favoriter, follower. merci pour vos critiques (bonnes en plus) je suis contente de pas avoir été à côté de la plaque pour ce premier essaie. je remercie très très fort Lulu. elle le mérite.**

 **bisous à vous.**

 **Kitsune Aquatik.**


End file.
